Elena Hernandez (Nails)
Elena Hernandez (Teresa Crespo) is a minor villainess from the 1992 movie Nails. She is a member of a small gang of three, made up of herself and two brothers, who have been hired to kill a policeman who is getting close to exposing a corrupt drug dealer. Early in the movie she drives a car with the other two male members hidden inside and speeds towards a car with the target, and his partner Harry "Nails" Niles, inside. The two policemen pursue her for speeding and she eventually leads them to the end of an alley and just sits there inside the car. The policemen get out of their car and slowly approach her car, they are then ambushed by the two brothers, one jumps out of the trunk and kills the intended target, but he himself gets shot by Niles. A short gunfight carries on between the other brother and Niles, and Elena seemingly scared by the gunfire, then speeds off, leaving the living and dying brother behind. Later on in the movie Niles is looking for the living brother, Ricardo, and is seeking revenge for the death of his partner. He locates an area he might be in and sits down by a food stall. Elena has noticed him, and walks towards him in an attempt to lure him into a trap. Niles never saw Elena's face when she was driving the car earlier in the movie, so he doesn't realise who she is. Elena pulls up and sits down next to Niles, who likes what he sees. He shows her a photo of Ricardo and asks if she knows him, she lies and says no, he then assumes she is a prostitute, she plays along and offers him the chance to fuck her. Niles has a weakness for hookers and is easily persuaded. Elena lures him to a warehouse and starts to take her top off, but Niles suddenly realises that the situation is a trap. Ricardo shows up behind Niles with a gun, and Elena grabs Niles' one from him. She laughs and taunts him, telling him that thinking with his dick got him in this situation. Elena gets excited by the situation and tells Niles that the fact he's about to get his head blown off is making her wet down her legs. Niles comments on how nice those legs are, and Elena spits on him. She then gets even more excited and says she wants to be the one to kill Niles. Ricardo however turns the gun on Elena instead and shoots her twice, killing her. He says it was justice for his brother, and the fact she drove off without them earlier. Ricardo is then shot dead seconds later too, before he could turn the gun back to kill Niles. Gallery Elena Hernandez Nails 02.jpg|Elena driving the car at the start of the movie Elena Hernandez Nails 03.jpg|Walking towards Niles Elena Hernandez Nails 04.jpg|Niles likes what he sees Elena Hernandez Nails 05.jpg|Getting friendly Elena Hernandez Nails 06.jpg|"I'll fuck your brains out for fifty bucks" Elena Hernandez Nails 07.jpg|And off they go Elena Hernandez Nails 08.jpg|Removing her top inside the warehouse Elena Hernandez Nails 09.jpg|Niles held at gunpoint, as Elena tells him how wet his death will make her Elena Hernandez Nails 10G.gif|Ricardo betrays Elena and shoots her dead, as he feels she betrayed him first Elena Hernandez Nails 11.jpg|The evil Elena falls back after being shot Category:1990s Category:Betrayed Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Coward Category:Evil Laugh Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Killed By Ally Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Sexual Sadist Category:The Vamp Category:Topless Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased